The Joker's Favor
by StupidWizard
Summary: A Nolan-ish version of one my favorite B:TAS episodes


Chapter 1

Average man Charlie Collins is driving home on the freeway after a hard day's work, a tiring day to be exact. His always tired of his life and his baldness. Charlie became annoyed by The Joker's escaped from Arkham, closing off parts of the freeway. "Great", a tired Charlie said, "Some nut escapes now I'm late for the ballgame." Charlie adjusts his rearview mirror. "Boss turns me down a raise, my kid needs braces, and Bonnie is making meatloaf for dinner." He always dreaded the taste of his wife meatloaf. Charlie sighed with grief. "At what point did I become life's punching bag", a depressed Charlie said to himself. Suddenly a group of police sirens are heard behind him. "What's that?" pondered a confused Charlie. He moved out of the way into the next lane for the police to move through and then he returned to the lane home. Then the sounds and lights of Batman's Tumbler appear prompting Charlie to move once more, annoying him to his core. "Sheesh, go on push me aside, big shot. No reason why someone should move over and make way for Charlie Collins."

Then a fast moving vehicle, breaking the speed limit cut in front of Charlie. "Oh, that's it. No signal, no nothing. Just treat me like I don't exist.", said the highly angered man. "Sorry, comrade, not this time". Charlie sped up crashing and thrashing into the other vehicle. When both of them were at the same footing Charlie rolled down his window, shook his fist and said, "Hey, buddy! Yeah, I'm talking to you, clown! You think you own the whole road". Then the driver turned to him. He had facial scars, make up on, and green hair. "Well, for two cents I'll...", Charlie stopped himself when the driver grinned. He gasped with fear and unclenched his fist. He rolled up the window and proceeded to ignore the man. The driver smiled at Charlie's fear for him. Charlie with a stunning realization said, "That was the Joker! I cussed out the Joker!" The Joker followed Charlie, appearing in his rear view window. The scared Charlie went to find the nearest empty lane but the Joker still followed him and waved. Then at the sight of the nearest exit Charlie drove off as he can to escaped the Joker.

As he continued his escape he wondered to himself, "Where all the cops go?" But Charlie relaxed for a small second until the Joker stopped right in front of him, causing Charlie to brake. The Joker smiled at him again. As a response Charlie went into reverse and drove off to an abandoned uphill road. "Go, go, go!" he said to himself. As he treaded up his car started to die on him. "Come on." When it stopped Charlie ran out of his car and off the road, but even as he relaxed two pennies where thrown at his feet.

"Now, there's your two cents.". The Joker had caught up to him. Charlie gasped. "Now what are you going to do to me?", the Joker said smacking his lips.

"Listen, here. I'm sorry really" a freighted Charlie stammered. "I've had a bad day. Boss turned down my raise and-"

"Now look, my rude friend", interrupted the Joker. "We can have people cursing at each other on the freeway. It's simply not polite. The Joker jumped at Charlie and lifted him up by his coat. "I'll just have to teach you some manners", he said wagging his finger and reach into his coat pocket, frightening Charlie.

"Please, don't. I have a family, a wife, a little boy", begged Charlie. "Please, I'll do anything to make it up. Anything!"

The Joker let out a large grinned. "Anything says you?". Charlie nodded as his response. "All rightly." he said has let Charlie loose and fall to the ground. He went on to his knees and demanded, "Wallet, now".

"Uh, sure", said Charlie. "I don't have much cash".

"Oh, please!" the Joker satirically said. "Don't insulted me". He went through Charlie's wallet and pulled out his I.D.. "Charles Michael Collins, that you. Nice name, lame picture!" he said, smacking his lips again. "Address, height, weight, blah blah blah." He threw it back to Charlie. "Righty-o, Chuckles. Here's the deal, I'll let you off if you promised to do a little favor me."

"O-okay", said a relieved Charlie. "What?"

"I don't know!" The Joker yelled knocking Charlie to the ground. "I haven't thought of it yet!", he said then pulled up the freighted man. "You just go back to your meaningless little life and when I need you I'll call you. There? Good? Great!" he said slapping him on the back. The Joker laughed off and as Charlie was on his knees shocked to his very core. He just made a deal with a terrorist, a clown!


End file.
